Legacy of Power: Power Rangers Universe
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: Throughout Earth's history, brave heroes have risen to combat any evil that sought to conquer their planet. Time and time again, these heroes known as "Power Rangers" have saved their world, and with the Earth at peace once more, the Rangers of old could hang up their helmets. However, evil does not stay down for long. It will take a new team of Rangers to save the universe.
1. Prologue part 1

**With the year nearing its end, I wanted to do this story, as well as a few others, for a couple of reasons, mostly the main one. The main reason is that the Japanese Heisei era has reached its end. Not many know what I'm talking about, so I'll do my best to explain.**

**The Heisei era is the period of Japanese history corresponding to the reign of the Emperor of Japan, Akihito, that lasted from January 8, 1989 to April 30, 2019. As such, it has already passed, and with the new emperor, Japan is in its Reiwa era. Why is this important? It really has no importance to those in the US like me, but if you are a fan of _Kamen Riders_ and _Super Sentai_ like me, you should have some hint as to where I'm leading with this.**

**I have been watching the franchise Kamen Riders from _Den-O_ to the latest, _Zi-O_. Kamen Riders is famous for being a large shared-universe franchise. From it's first Heisei series _Kamen Rider Kuuga_ to the last _Kamen Rider Zi-O_.**

**The Heisei Kamen Rider series has been running for just about TWENTY (20) years when it began back in 2000!**

**The series _Super Sentai_, in which is the predecessor/originator of the American adapted _Power Rangers,_ and have run longer I believe, as I don't really follow it as much as Kamen Rider, but enjoy it just the same.**

**Why am I telling you all of this? No real reason. I just wanted to do something to celebrate the end of Heisei with several Tokusatsu inspired stories in the works.**

**None of what I just said really relates to _Power Rangers_, as it hasn't reached its anniversary yet (currently 27 years since _Mighty Morphin_ back in 1993 I believe) but just the same, I wanted to celebrate the long running franchise in my own way.**

**This story idea has gone through a LOT of planning and replanning. Plans made and thrown away. I want to take a moment to thank my dear friend who has been helping me plan and figure out not only this story, but many of my other ones: _Chaos-PSD_. Love this guy!**

**But anyway, after a lot of planning and thinking, we've finally got something to work with.**

**So, I hope you enjoy:**

**_Legacy of Power: Power Rangers Universe_**

**Co-Creator/Editor: Chaos-PSD**

* * *

**_Prologue part 1: The Missing Fox_**

* * *

With a heavy grunt, a hand appeared over a rocky edge, grabbing the material firmly as the hand's owner used all their might to pull themselves up and over the edge.

All the while, carrying someone on their back, and rain falling down on them.

Naruto panted, his face wet with both rain and sweat, as he summoned as much of his leftover strength to pull himself over the edge, while being very careful to not slip and fall the _very_ long drop.

One misstep, and the Valley of the End _will be _his end.

_'Tired, no chakra left, and having to carry the teme's heavy damn body! Fuck me!'_

**"No thanks, not interested."**

_'Damn it fox! How about a little chakra?!'_

He heard a scoff. **"Stop being such a baby, you're almost up anyway."**

Grumbling under his breath about lazy good for nothing bastard foxes, Naruto gave one last heave, and finally managed to pull himself over, finally getting over the edge and back to the forest's level. He fell on his back, uncaring if the unconscious Sasuke rolled off him a bit out. The fact he has to _climb_ all the way up the sides of the valley while carrying the bastard's heavy body while the rainfall on him, almost tempted him to just throw the asshole back over the edge and let him go splat! It's his fault for getting him into this mess in the first place!

**"Huh...and here I thought you never had a killer instinct in your puny body."**

_'Shut the fuck up, Kyuubi.'_

**"I'm starting to like this new dark you, kit. There's hope for you yet."**

Naruto ignored the beast as he laid on the soft, wet grass, eyes closed as he enjoyed the rain falling on his face. He decided to rest for a while before he had to carry (or drag, he could drag the bastard...by his foot...or hair) Sasuke all the way back to Konoha. And since he was low on chakra, and Kyuubi was too much of an asshole to lend him some-

**"Love you too, kit."**

He'll have to _walk_ all the way there! It would only take DAYS to get back.

_'Again, fuck me.'_

**"Still not interested."**

Grumbling about missing the time when Kyuubi stayed silent, Naruto grunted as he pushed himself up to his feet, groaned as his wounds pulsed in pain, still healing. The most painful being the healing hole on the right side of his chest, with another hole leading to the back. A hole caused by Sasuke shoving an electricity covered hand through his chest.

He'll get him back for that someday.

Kami he was tired. Naruto didn't think he has ever been so tired before! _'Guess that's what happens when you run through Fire Country's massive forest for what feels like hours, have some of your chakra drained by some guy with a mohawk, do more running in the forest, evade some spider guy, MORE running, encounter a - admittedly cute - redhead with a mouth that would make a sailor blush, even MORE running, fight a guy who could use his bones was weapons, RUN after your runaway teammate, fight said teammate, have a Chidori go through your chest, use Kyuubi's chakra in some kind of cloak thing, AND have to climb up a freaking 100 meter high rock wall...in the rain for Kami's sake!'_

**"Yeah, guess anyone would be cranky after that."** Kyuubi admitted with a nod. All of that sounded exhausting. Good thing he, as a biju, never had to deal with physical exercise.

"I need comfort ramen." Naruto muttered, moving to grab his teammate to start _dragging _him back home. However, before he could grab Sasuke ['s foot], he heard leaves ruffling.

Now, a normal person would ignore this, passing it off as the wind. However, a trained shinobi, even a genin, were taught otherwise.

Raising his head, Naruto blinked as three ANBU appeared in front of him (and Sasuke), their creepy (yet at the same time, also kind of cool) animal masks staring at him. "Um..." Naruto began, feeling awkward as the ANBU just stared at him, not saying anything. He raised a hand. "Hey guys. Glad you came. Think you can give me and the teme a lift back to the village. Kinda low on chakra."

"..."

"..."

"..."

As the silence dragged on, Naruto frowned. The sixth sense he gained from years of pranking ninjas as a kid warning him that something was wrong.

**"KIT! DUCK!"**

Eyes widening, Naruto didn't question Kyuubi, and immediately dropped, ducking under a grab attempt as one of the ANBU appeared behind him. Low to the ground, Naruto's mind raced, but pushing all questions to the side for now, attempt a swiping kick at the ANBU's legs, only for said person to jump out of range. The other two ANBU charged at Naruto, reaching out to grab him. However, with the aid of past experience, and short stature, Naruto managed to slither out of the way with the agility of a snake, grabbing Sasuke by the shirt as he jumped out of the way. Landing a good distance away, he put Sasuke down, narrowing his eyes at the ANBU. He had to hold back a hiss as his wounds pulsed again. He fought through it. "Okay, what the hell?!" He demanded, only to get silence, making him growl in annoyance. "If this is payback for pranking you guys years ago, I'm sorry okay!"

In the seal, watching the events through the brat's eyes, Kyuubi narrowed his. **"Naruto. Something's not right here."**

Now Naruto knew something was up. Kyuubi _never _called him by his name. It was always 'kit' or 'brat'.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The presumably leading ANBU suddenly spoke, taking out a kunai. "By the order of Danzo-sama, you are to be captured and taken to him to be the weapon you are meant to be."

Naruto tensed. He didn't know who this Danzo guy was, but either way, he was in a bad situation. He wasn't fit for combat at the moment, not in his condition. Tired, low chakra, injured. If he had a chance in making it out of there in one piece, and not captured, he only had one chance. _'Think you can spare some chakra now, fox?'_

**"Since the situation calls for it..."**

Feeling a rush of energy coursing through his body, Naruto smirked, and made the handsign for his most favorite technique. Seeing this, the ANBU rushed to try and stop him. However, it was too late.

**_"Shadow Clone Technique!"_**

Covered in a thick layer of smoke, Naruto shot out of it, along with several clones, all leaping into the air over the ANBU. Taking out a few of his remaining kunai, he along with his clones chucked them at the ANBU. Of course, being trained elite shinobi, the ROOT ANBU easily blocked the daggers with their own kunai.

However, that is what Naruto counted on, as several of the thrown kunais poofed into smoke, revealing to be henged clones, who attacked the masked men. Unfortunately, only one clone managed to land a lucky punch in, before it and the rest of the attacking clones were taken out with kunais to the neck.

Meanwhile, Naruto and his other clones finally landed back on the ground. Shooting his arm out, Naruto commanded his clones to attack. As his clones attacked and distracted the ANBU, the original hung back. He needed to come up with a plan. Kyuubi's chakra charge has refilled his near empty reserves a bit and had sped up his healing as the hole in his chest was nearly gone, but it still wasn't a perfect health, nor fill. He was mostly running on adrenaline, and he had no doubt that once it runs out, he was going to pass out from exhaustion.

Leaving him vulnerable to capture.

Something both he and Kyuubi agreed they could _not_ allow to happen. Whoever this Danzo guy was, he had to be bad news, so they couldn't allow themselves to fall into his hands.

_'Any ideas fox?'_ He mentally asked, watching as his clones began to fall one by one. As proud as he was at the fact that he had been able to outrun ANBU in his younger years after pranking a few, not even Naruto was foolish enough to go toe to toe with ANBU.

**"As much as I hate to say it, you need to get us out of here, and fast."** Kyuubi growled, angry at having to say that they, more so Naruto, had to run from a fight. As the strongest of his mighty siblings, Kyuubi was **never **one to run from a fight. Even against Hashirama, he fought to the end - even if said end got him sealed into Mito Uzumaki. However, for being prideful at being the strongest, Kyuubi was by no chance dumb. He knew his container was at his limits and stood no chance against these damn humans.

_'Damn it!'_ Naruto cursed, gritting his teeth as only three of his clones remained. Never before has he been thankful for his small size, made dodging around easier. _'I doubt I would get far, especially while carrying Sasuke.'_

Kyuubi growled louder. **"Forget about the Uchiha, brat! Worry about us! Leave the meatbag and get us as far away from here as possible!"** How could the brat be worrying about the Uchiha, who pierced his chest mere moments ago?!

_'No way! Asshole or not, taking Sasuke back to the village is my mission, and I'm finishing it!'_ He shot back, once more placing his hands in a cross seal. Another blanket of smoke covered him, this time bigger and wider than before, just as the ROOT ANBU finished off the last of his clones. Turning to him, the lead man cursed under his breath as dozens of Narutos shot out of the smoke, leaping into the trees and heading off in different directions. With the ROOT ANBU momentarily distracted, one Naruto grabbed Sasuke's body before leaving.

"Split up and follow them!" The lead man ordered the other two. "Danzo-sama wants the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki captured and brought to him at all cost!"

"Hai!"

With that, the men vanished, leaving the empty cliff side with the only sound being heard was the fall of the rain. It was moments later, that someone dropped down at the spot.

Kakashi Hatake narrowed his eyes as he looked around the small clearing, before looking down at the wrecked valley, frowning at all of the damage and craters. He turned to his small pug of a summon. "Pakkun."

Nodding in understanding, the bandana wearing small dog sniffed the ground. After a second, he looked at the man. "Naruto and Sasuke were just here, but I also smell three more scents here. Naruto's scent splits off in different directions, meaning he used his Shadow Clones. The three unknown also split off, following the others."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Tsunade-sama hadn't sent any more shinobi out from Fire Country to return the members of Sasuke's retrieval team, leaving the job of getting back his two students to him. _'Meaning, these three might not be from Konoha.' _"Sound? Or maybe the Akatsuki?" He wondered.

If he could, Pakku would shrug - could dog's shrug? - at his words. "No clue, and that's what worries me."

Nodding in agreement, Kakashi created his own shadow clones, as well as summoning his other dogs. "Alright! Partner up and split up! Follow the scents. One of them has to lead to Naruto and Sasuke! If you find these three unknowns, approach with caution. If you find Naruto and/or Sasuke, report!" He orders. His clones and dogs nodding, they separated. He looked at Pakkun. "Let's go." The pug nodding, the two moved off, following the remaining unpicked trail.

Once again, moments later, another presence appeared in the clearing, this time from the ground. As if the ground was water, the figure rose out, their appearance being what looked like a humanoid with giant flytrap for a head. The flytrap opened up, revealing a humanoid chest and head, with a color theme divided down the middle, the left side white, and the right side black.

"It looks like Danzo **has started acting up again."** The dual sided being, Zetsu, the Akatsuki spy, stated.

"Should we follow them?" The White side asked.

**"Yes. Who knows, if we're lucky we might be able to snag the Kyuubi container."** The Black side responded.

"Are we not supposed to save him for last?" White Zetsu asked, head tilted to the side.

Black Zetsu shrugged. **"Never hurts to be prepared."**

With that, the dual sentient being sank back down into the ground, following after the blond genin they knew to be the real one.

* * *

With the real Naruto, he continued hopping through the trees, wondering whether he was being followed, as well if the clone carrying Sasuke managed to get to safety.

**"Focus brat!"** Kyuubi reminded him. **"I sense one of those masked attackers on your tail closing in." **Sparing a glance over his shoulder, Naruto frowned as he caught a glimpse of the approaching ANBU. **"And to make things even worse, you're running low on fuel."**

_'Can't you give me more of your chakra?'_ He asked, picking up the pace as he sped up.

**"Using any more of my chakra after just using the Chakra Cloak for the first time could have dire consequences and may break your body apart, and while I normally wouldn't care whether you die or not, unfortunately the seal connects our souls. So if you die, I perish as well."**

_'So you keep reminding me.'_ Naruto grumbled, before seeing an opening in the forest ahead of him. _'Well, we need to come up with a plan fast.'_ He said as he leaped through the final trees, landing on the ground. He cursed when he saw that he landed at yet another cliff side. Only this one hovered right over the ocean, with the waves going crazy from the storm, crashing wildly against the rocks below. "Not good!"

**"Behind you!"**

Turning around, Naruto groaned as the ROOT ANBU landed in front of him. "It's over Kyuubi host. You have nowhere to run. You will become Danzo-sama's weapon, as you were always meant to be."

"Like hell I will!" Naruto stated, getting into a defensive stance. He's not going down without a fight!

"As you wish." The ROOT ANBU said, unsheathing his sword. Kicking off the ground, he charged at the genin, holding his blade tightly. He will seek to merely knock the boy out, but should he have no choice, Naruto Uzumaki must be eliminated, as ordered by Danzo-sama. With speed the boy should not be able to keep up with, the ROOT member appeared in his guard, sword raised up before he brought it down.

**_CLANG!_**

Behind his mask, the man's eyes widened a fraction, breaking his emotionless expression, as his blade was stopped by a kunai blade. However, that was not the cause of his shock, as his eyes locked onto burning red furious ones of Naruto's, as red chakra began to seep out of his skin, covering his form in a cloak, a swaying tail behind him.

**"You will only have a short time, brat. Better use it wisely and get rid of this nuisance."**

Naruto growled before releasing a roar that pushed the ROOT man back.

Steadying himself, the man tsked. "This complicates things."

Glaring fiercely at the man, hissing as he felt not only the powerful chakra give his body a burning sensation, worse on his lingering wounds, but he could also feel the corrupting energy begin to have an effect on his mind as seconds passed. _'Kyuubi's right...need to end this fast.'_ Pushing off the ground, leaving small craters under his feet, Naruto shot at the ROOT ANBU, arms pulled back, kunai at his right grasp, and left hand fingers spread, sharp claws stretching out.

Once in range, he crossed his arms in an X slash. Both blade and claws tore into and cut the tree into pieces, the ROOT ANBU managing to jump out of the way at the last second.

In the air, the man went through hand signs, lifting his mask up slightly to reveal his mouth. **_"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"_**

As the large fireball dropped down at his position, Naruto quickly jumped out of the way, causing the fireball to crash down at his former spot, cracking the ground with its force. As he moved back, his chakra tail moved in front of him, deflecting the thrown shuriken like an automatic shield.

From the smoke caused by the fireball's crash, the ROOT ANBU shot at Naruto, hands moving in seals. **_"Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullets!"_** From the ground, a stone dragon's head rose up. Opening its mouth, chunks of dirt shot out at Naruto.

Getting low on all fours, Naruto charged forward, zig-zagging around the rocks as they crashed onto the ground, as he ran at his enemy.

Unknown to the two, cracks began to appear on the cliff's side, spreading out, slowly moving towards the top.

* * *

**_W/ Clone Naruto & Unconscious Sasuke_**

C-Naruto grumbled about the fact _he _was the only carrying Sasuke's dead weight as he ran through the forest, heading in the direction he hoped was Konoha. "Sure hope I'm going the right way." He muttered, maneuvering through the trees, sticking low to the ground to avoid detection in case those ROOT ANBU jerks were behind him. "You better be grateful for saving your life, teme." He told the unconscious Uchiha.

!

Hearing the sound of branches moving, Naruto tensed and quickly ducked behind a tree. Putting Sasuke down, he pressed his back against the tree, hoping it would hide them.

. . . .

The dragging silence seemed to last forever, making Naruto nervous. He glanced around, but didn't see anything. Glancing over his shoulder, he bit his lip. He slowly nudged his head from behind the tree. Eyes widening, he quickly dropped down, as a kunai sailed over his head. Yelping, he tripped, falling backwards. With a wince, he looked up, as one of the ROOT ANBU dropped down in front of him.

"End of the line, Kyuubi host. You and the Uchiha will come with us and become weapons for Danzo-sama's use."

Naruto glared at him, getting up. "Like hell I will!" He said, unknowingly repeating his creator. He got into a stance, taking out a kunai. His last remaining one.

"Very well." The man said, taking out his blade. "For the glory of Danzo-sama, die for his true Konoha." He said, charging at Naruto, who tensed.

_"Gah!"_

Naruto blinked, his eyes widening, as Kakashi appeared in front of the ANBU, stopping him in his tracks with a fist digging into his stomach.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Without looking away from the ROOT member, Kakashi called out to his student. "Naruto! Keep on going with Sasuke! I'll take care of this."

As much as Naruto wanted to say otherwise, he knew an order when he heard one, and from the tone, was not to argue. So with no choice and a nod, he grabbed Sasuke, and leaped up to the trees, heading away.

Kakashi stared at the ROOT member as the man jumped away from him, landing back. "I see Danzo still keeps his ROOT going."

"Kakashi Hatake. You will pay for betraying Danzo-sama and ROOT." The man said, holding his sword tightly.

Kakashi hummed as he took out a kunai, getting into a stance. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that sounded like anger in your voice. And here I thought you ROOT were supposed to be emotionless."

The man didn't say anything, just charged at Kakashi.

* * *

**_Back w/ Original Naruto_**

**_"Rasengan!" _**From above, Naruto came down at the ROOT ANBU while he was distracted facing multiple Shadow Clones. The former blue energy sphere took on a more violet shade, its size twice as normal as the Kyuubi's chakra increased its power.

Seeing the incoming attack, the ROOT ANBU member kicked a clone away, dispelling it into smoke, before grabbing another one and threw him straight at Naruto, causing him to get hit by the sphere instead.

With his blade, the man took out the rest of the clones, before he had to jump out of the way as a large red chakra claw shot out of the airborne smoke towards him. The large claw tore at his former position, the nail-like appendages digging deep into the earth, as connected by a long 'arm', Naruto was pulled along, landing.

Glaring at the ANBU, Naruto winced as he squinted one eye. His vision was slowly turning red, feeling the Kyuubi energy starting to affect his mind. He also started to grow very tired. Sooner or later, he won't be able to keep this up.

**"Your time's almost up, boy. If you have a plan, I highly suggest you do it now."**

Naruto frowned, but nodded either way. Raising a hand up, he formed another Chakra Claw, before thrusting it down into the ground, the claw digging into in deep.

Behind his mask, the ROOT ANBU member narrowed his eyes at the genin. He had underestimated the Kyuubi host. He had believed the boy had been driven to fatigue from his battle with the Uchiha, yet somehow the boy managed to still possess enough energy to continue fighting. He also did not expect the host to have such control over the beast's power to utilize so much chakra and state. _'It would seem we have underestimated the jinchuuriki's lack of control over his beast. I may not have any other choice. This boy could become a threat to Danzo-sama's plans. He must be eliminated.'_ He decided. Just then, his instincts screamed at him. Eyes widening, he leaped into the air, just as, from the ground, a large Chakra Claw erupted out, its size twice his height, attempting to grab him. Seeing it heading his way, he went through hand seals for a fire jutsu. Breathing out a fireball, he sent it towards the claw to destroy it.

However, it did not seem to work as the claw tore through the flames. Having no choice, he replaced himself with a nearby log. Appearing a safe distance away, he shot towards Naruto, seeking to end this battle. However, while on his way, to his shock, more chakra arms appeared from the ground, all trying to grab him, forcing him to move from side to side as he dodged them, continuing his run.

Seeing the man coming his way, Naruto growled, even more when he saw a few of the chakra arms evaporate away, his control over them diminishing. _'Damn it! I'm losing time! Come on, grab him!'_ He commanded as he watched the ANBU continue to dodge the claws.

The ground constantly shook as the claws tore into the dirt, cracks spreading even more.

_'Now's my chance!'_ The ROOT ANBU thought as he managed to get within close distance, thrusting his sword forward in a stab.

**"Brat!" **Kyuubi shouted.

"I got it!" Naruto growled, quickly forming a **_Vermillion Rasengan_** in hand.

"This is your end, Kyuubi Host!" The man stated.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki, you teme!" Naruto shouted, thrusting his Rasengan forward. The deadly swirling mass of energy clashed with the sword's tip, both end struggling with one another for a moment, before the blade broke in half. Continuing onward, the sphere crashed against the ROOT ANBU's chest, drilling into the man's chest armor. Waves of energy and wind blasted outward from the impact. The ground around them erupted and broke into large pieces. "This is **_your _**end!" Naruto shouted, pushing his arm.

With a silent scream, the ROOT ANBU was sent flying backwards, crashing into the forest behind him.

The cliff shook as it started to break, and still on top, Naruto's eyes started to close as the last of his energy left him "That's...all I...have..." He muttered, his consciousness leaving him.

**"Brat, don't you dare fall asleep! Brat!" **Kyuubi shouted, but it was no use.

At that moment, Kakashi and Pakkun arrived at the scene. The jonin's visible eye widened as he watched his student fall with the broken cliff pieces down into the ocean waters below. "Naruto!" He shouted, feeling helpless as his student disappear into the water.

* * *

**_W/ Clone Kakashi_**

Falling to his knees, the ROOT ANBU coughed in pain, blood dripping from his mask. Kakashi put away his kunai, approaching the man. "It's over. You, and whatever Danzo is planning, is over."

The man's breath was rough, his hand covering a gash in his chest as blood seeped out. Weakly, he raised his head, glaring at the cyclops jonin through his mask. "D-Danzo...sama shall...prevail in the end...Konoha...will be...his!"

Kakashi narrowed his eye in a glare, standing over the man. "Never. Danzo will get his punishment in time. I'll make sure of it."

"Not...if you...are in...hell!" The man then started going through hand signs.

Recognizing them, Kakashi's eye widened. Quickly, he leaped back.

"For the glory of Danzo-sama!"

**_BOOM!_**

Landing a safe distance away, Kakashi frowned as he watched the inferno that was the ROOT ANBU's kamikaze explosion. "I'll give ROOT this, their loyalty to Danzo sure is something. Willing to explode for him." He muttered, sighing. He then got the memories of his fellow clone, who just witnessed the third ROOT do the same thing. "The fact that Danzo tried to capture Naruto and Sasuke is troubling. I better go make sure they are safe." He said, leaping off.

A few moments later, he spotted his blond student resting against a tree, breathing heavily, Sasuke still unconscious near him. Dropping, Naruto jumped.

"Kakashi-sensei! Please tell me that's you!" He said, taking caution in case it was the masked man taking his teacher's form.

Kakashi held up his hands. "It's me, Naruto."

Eyeing the man for a moment, Naruto let out a breath and dropped his guard, leaning back against the tree. "And that masked man?" He asked.

"Taken care of. Now, we should get you and Sasuke back to the village to-"

**_POOF!_**

Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke. "Shit! That was a clone!" Because Naruto's chakra was so heavy and divided evenly amongst his clone, even the Sharingan had trouble telling them apart.

He only prayed his creator found the real one.

* * *

**_W/ Real Kakashi_**

Standing at the edge of where the cliff once was, Kakashi could only stare with a wide eye down at the raging waters below as they crashed against the landside. His memory replaying the event of his student falling into said waters, disappearing from his view.

"Naruto..."

* * *

**End of the first part of the prologue.**

**This is my first Naruto/Power Rangers story. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**This is a different take on a Naruto/PR story as far as I am aware.**

**There will be a lot of surprises to come, with some illusions. What may seem to be something, might not be.**

**XD**

**Until next time!**

**Be sure to tell me your thoughts on the chapter and review!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Prologue part 2

**Continuing on with the Prologue…**

* * *

**_Prologue part 2: Rebirth of Evil_**

* * *

Earth

Third planet from the sun within the _Solar Star System_. 71 percent water, 29 percent land. Home to over 7.7 billion humans and 8.7 million species of animals.

To alien life outside of the solar system, Earth is considered a low-level planet, weak compared to some of the planets holding higher technology or military power. In fact, more than a few sought to conquer Earth either to add to their list of universal conquest, or simply through a desire to show their strength and might.

However, not all things are as they appear. For while Earth might only be at its starting phase in true cosmic travel and communication, with the right help, they can be a force to be reckoned with.

As for any invaders that wished to attack and conquer Earth, try as they might, they were always foiled time and time again, thanks to the efforts of the planet's own squad of defenders, one not owned by high military, but under a different force entirely. Wielding incredible power, weapons, and armor, one group of humans, selected by a wise galactic wizard, became champions of truth and justice, defending their home planet from those who wished to do it harm.

These brave humans, young in age but strong in heart and spirit, became the first of a long line of color coded heroes of Earth.

The **Power Rangers!**

Time and time again, these brave humans fought and defeated alien monsters sent to attack Earth by the evil Space Witch, Rita Repulsa, and her minions of Darkness. Whether small and many, or single and massive, these Rangers fought with all their might, using the powers granted to them, mighty weapons, and even mightier machines, known as "Zords". Machines, which through advanced technology, allow for each to combine together into one, creating a large robotic fighter, known as a "Megazord".

However, their greatest power, was the bond they had with each other, their friendship, sticking together through each battle, and watching each other's backs. Under the wisdom of their mentor, Zordon of Eltar, and their robotic assistant, Alpha 5; Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly, soon joined by their former brainwashed enemy, friend soon after, Tommy Oliver, these teenagers with attitude managed to defeat Rita, and save their planet.

However, that was not to be the end to Earth's peril, as like moths to flames, evil continued to appear to attack the planet.

Evil always has different faces to it.

Lord Zedd

Rita Repulsa, who returned after her defeat.

Rito Revolto, Rita's brother.

Master Vile, Rita and Rito's father.

King Mondo and his Machine Empire.

Divatox, Intergalactic Pirate Queen of Evil, and her pirate crew.

Astronema, Dark Princess of Space.

Specter and the United Alliance of Evil.

More and more forces of evil appeared to attack Earth and its inhabitants. All with different goals, but with the same results each time. For just as new generations of evil appeared, so have new generations of Light and Justice.

New generations of Power Rangers, be it new members of a team, or a new team altogether, always rose when they were needed. All following the brave actions of those who came before them, even unknowingly.

What began with a single team, became a passage of power. A _Legacy of Power_.

Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, and Samurai.

Be it on Earth, another planet, another time, a different reality, or heritage through a family; Power Rangers have appeared whenever the need to stop evil was required, which by sticking together, they managed to defeat the bad guy, and save their planet.

Even when their powers were lost, and comrades fell, a Ranger never gives up hope in making their planet a better and safer place.

For once a Ranger…

_Always a Ranger_.

And as long as Rangers rise and stand, Evil will never win.

However, sometimes…

_Evil does not stay down for long._

* * *

The sound of steps and talking clashed with the sounds of shovels digging and rocks breaking as a large group of men and women worked on digging into the ground in a desert terrain somewhere in South America. Well-educated archeologists worked with strong and skilled workers in digging into the hard ground, seeking to find anything of value and historically preserved.

One such archeologist, was one Andrew Hartfold, former mentor and creator of the _Operation Overdrive Power Rangers_, sought to find and retrieve the jewels of the Corona Aurora after he himself accidentally released the evil lava and ice monsters, Moltor and Flurious respectively, from their slumber when he had found the Crown of the Gods in one of his expeditions.

Through a selection of handpicked people with great skills, along with his - at the time - secret android son (long story), Mack Hartford, Will Aston, Dax Lo, Ronny Robinson, Rose Ortiz, along with their alien friend Tyzonn, became the newest generation of Power Rangers.

It has been almost 2 years since the defeat of Moltor and Flurious, and the Corona Aurora was restored and safely returned to Sentinel Knight. The Rangers have returned to their normal lives and Andrew and Mack, now human thanks to Sentinel Knight using the power of the Crown, became a father-and-son duo, going on archeology adventures together, finding and retrieving ancient artifacts.

This latest one they were hired to help with, Andrew being asked for his top expertise in archaeology, second only to a few in the world.

Watching his son dig with a smile on his face, Andrew grew his own. He was really happy for his son's new lease on life. Every second, Mack spent with a smile on his face. Full of joy and relief at the fact he was now a real human.

And Andrew couldn't be more happy for him. Andrew still held a bit of guilt that he never told his son, and he had to find out the hard way, but was glad Mack forgave him and the two patched things up.

A hand on his shoulder knocked him out of his thoughts. "You're boy's a fine digger, Mr. Hartfold."

Turning around, Andrew saw the man who fired him and the search party's lead. "Thank you, Mr. Nealrod(1)." Andrew said, nodding with a smile. He looked back at Mack. "Yeah, Mack is strong and agile. Not to mention reliable. A great ally and partner for scavenging temples."

Mr. Nealrod chuckled, nodding. "No doubt. You must be really proud. Thinking about passing on the hat?" He asked, curious.

Andrew chuckled. "Well, I'm not getting younger, so who knows."

Mr. Nealrod laughed, nodding. "While my wife and I never had kids of our own, I do know that the younger generation can surpass the old, and please, call me Fred." Fred said, patting Andrew's shoulder. He walked away, leaving Andrew who went to join his son. Walking by the worker, he nodded at them, smiling all the while. Entering his main tent, he moved to his desk, where a journal, books, and maps were spread out.

Grabbing the map, he sat down on the folding bed, looking at the map which had red X's over it of places where they couldn't find anything.

He didn't have any reason or urgence for this scavenger hunt. It was mostly out of curiosity than need. Curiosity of what secrets and items could be found hidden under the planet's surface.

Though, if Fred could be honest, finding such artifacts on Earth, seemed small compared to finding hidden secrets on other planets across the universe.

_'However, this is my punishment for my crimes, and I'll follow through with it.'_ He thought, a small frown on his face, before it was quickly replaced with a smile of relief.

What crimes was he talking about?

The complete destruction as well as the enslavement of countless planets.

For Fred Nealrod wasn't always the man he was today. He once lived a dreadful past.

Another life.

Going by another name, a name that strikes fear in the hearts of countless life across the Universe.

The name, of _Lord Zedd_.

Even now, the mere mention of that name, filled him with endless guilt. It was only thanks to the Power Rangers, that he and his beloved wife Rita got a second chance at life, as a wave of light and goodness removed the evil and wickedness from them, turning them human.

However, the minions under them, like Goldar and Rito, were sadly all turned to dust. He prayed to those two, for while his former life may have seen them as idiotic servants, they were always loyal and faithful. He only hoped they found peace in the afterlife.

Folding the map, he grabbed his notebook, which contained all of his written thoughts, personal feelings he has written down, ever since he started his new life. Opening the book, Fred smiled widely when he saw a letter inside. At the front, was a stylized, _RR_.

Rita

A few days after enjoying their new lives, he and Rita willingly turned themselves over to the Galactic Police Force, knowing they had to pay for their past crimes.

Surprisingly, the Power Rangers (both the MM and Space generations) who were invited to their trial, spoke up for them, stating that even if they should be punished for their past crimes, they should be spared extreme measures.

That shocked him more than anything.

Him? Spared possible execution? After all the worlds he destroyed? The lives he ruined? He knew more than anyone that such a thing should never be given to him.

However, the Rangers stood strong, even going so far as to _forgive _him! Why? Why would they do such a thing?

Such questions have plagued his mind for many years.

In the end, he and Rita were given minimal punishments.

Fred was to be confined to Earth and live like the race he sought to destroy for 100 years.

Rita, on the other hand, was actually forced(?) to serve under her own mother, Lady Fienna(2), perhaps the most powerful sorceress in the whole universe, and former wife to the galactic warlock, Master Vile. While normally not a bad thing...being forced to do chores such as cleaning a library the size of two planets, organizing said library's books, wash five thousand cauldrons, wash and clean an entire forest of mythical creatures, and much more, seemed more like torture than anything else.

Of course, Fienna did not do this to be cruel to her daughter, as no matter her past actions, she still loved Rita dearly.

But still, being a mother, she had to punish her daughter. On the bright side, she also took Rita under her wing and taught her everything she knew.

Last he heard, Rita has become more powerful that she had ever been, going by the name **Mystic Mother**, the strongest sorceress in the Solar System, and still growing stronger.

Opening the letter, Fred reads as Rita tells him about her recent adventures, and how she had helped group of magic wielding Power Rangers defeat Octomus, a master of Dark Magic and now former ruler of the Underworld.

Fred shook his head, as always a bit stunned at how there always seemed to be new Power Rangers popping up everywhere. Recalling how much trouble they used to give his former self, he almost pitied any bag guys that appeared.

_Almost_

Continuing reading the letter, he smiled as Rita expressed how happy she was that she will be arriving on Earth soon to celebrate their 25th anniversary.

At the mention of that special day, it made Fred pause, wondering what he could do to make it even more special. As he pondered, his mind flashed back to Mack, and Andrew's pride towards him.

_'A child...'_

Sadly, he could only count a few times he and Rita..._showed_ their absolute love for one another. Said times only happened _after_ their change, considering how he looked like before.

_He honestly couldn't even remember if Lord Zedd even _had _a...you know, being all no skin and muscle._

Anyway, for their trials, the two could only be with one another for one day a year, and while a few times they spent _together_, they never really attempted for children, merely taking comfort in being together again.(3)

_'Perhaps...it's time we try and make a family.'_ He thought, his smile growing at the thought of him and Rita having kids, truly starting a new life and forgetting their old ones.

"Mr. Nealrod"

Breaking from his thoughts, Fred looked up at the entrance of the tent, where one of the workers stood. "We found something."

Walking out of the tent, Fred followed the man as he was led to where the presumed discovery was. Spotting a gathered group, he approached them. Andrew, who was with the group, was the first to spot him. "Hey!"

"What you guys find?" Fred asked, getting close.

Rubbing the back of his head, Andrew gave a shrug. "Truthfully, no clue. It looks like crystals, but they could also be black amber."

Cutting through the group, Fred got close, and inside the dug hole, saw black crystals sticking out of the wall. Fred frowned, staring at the crystals, feeling a bad vibe from them.

However, for some reason, he felt a..._calling _from them. As if the crystals drew him towards them. He didn't even realize that he had jumped into the hole, moving closer.

Andrew saw this, and frowned in concern. "Fred?" He called, but didn't get a response. He shared a look with Mack, before he also hopped into the hole.

Fred's eyes glazed over as he stood in front of the dark crystals, which even in the shadows of the hole, they gained a violet glint of light.

_"Fred..."_

Andrew placed a hand on Fred's shoulder, making the man jump, snapping out of his trance. "Fred, you okay?" He asked as the head archeologist turned to him.

"I...um…" Fred stuttered, rubbing the back of his head, glancing at the dark crystals. "I...I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Fred looked at the crystals, feeling the pull towards them, getting stronger. However, the more part of him wanted to touch the crystals, the more he wanted to get _away_. The feeling he got from the crystals…it scared him. It filled him with a dreadful feeling, gripping his chest tightly.

"Mr. Hartford!" An assistant called, getting the man's attention. The assistant held up a phone. "Call for you!"

"I'll be right there!" Andrew called back. Turning to Fred, he asked. "Are you sure you're alright, Fred?"

"Yes, yes, I..." Taking a deep breath, Fred stepped away from the crystals. "I should be fine now. No one touches these crystals! They...don't feel right." He ordered, unease in his voice.

As Andrew went to answer the call, Mack approached Fred. "Everything alright, Mr. Nealrod?"

"Just a...bad feeling, young man." Fred said, continuing to state at the black crystals.

_"...Fred..."_

WIncing, Fred gripped the side of his head. Mack saw this, and was worried. "Mr. Nealrod?"

Fred didn't hear him, _couldn't_ hear him, as the sudden voice blocked everything else out. A _familiar _voice.

_"Fred...you cannot hold me back forever!"_

Fred's eyes widened, realizing why the voice was so familiar. "No...you? It can't be!"

"Mr. Nealrod?" Max asked, grabbing Fred's shoulder.

_"It is time to stop playing around! The Chaos Crystal. It can turn you back to who you once were!"_

"No! Never! I am no longer you! I will never be you again!" Fred muttered angrily, trying to drown the voice of _him_ out.

"Mr. Nealrod, what are you talking about?!" Mack tried to get Fred to snap out of it. Looking over his shoulder to where his dad was, he called out. "Dad!"

_"I will no longer be held back! I've been buried long enough! I. Want. OUT!"_

With Mack distracted, he didn't see Fred's eyes glow red. Shaking Mack's hand off his shoulder, Fred shot at the Dark Crystal, arm held out.

"Mr. Nealrod!" Mack shouted, as Fred's hand touched the Dark Crystal. Suddenly, a bright violet light blinded Mack and everyone around them.

Within the light, Fred screamed. Somehow unfazed by the light, he watched in shock and horror, as the hand touching the crystal began to change. His skin turned rough and red, with silver metal covering his fingers and the back of his hand. Realizing what was happening, Fred started to panic. "No. No! Stop! Someone! Help me!" The change started traveling up his arm. "RITAAAA!"

Mack got out of the hole, shielding his eyes from the light, as his father ran towards him. "Mack!" He called, blocking the light from hitting his eyes. "What's happening?!"

"I don't know!" Mack responded. "Mr. Nealrod..."

Suddenly, the light began to die down, getting the two's attention. As the light vanished, the two spotted a figure in the hole. "Fred?" Andrew called.

**"Hehe!"** A dark chuckle came from the figure, who turned around, revealing a monstrous appearance. The figure seemingly had no skin, only having cardiac muscles. Over it, he had silver metal that only covered his pelvis, surrounded his legs, had make-shift boots, had a rib-cage like chest arm, and finally, had a metal face mask with a breather and a wide, red lensed visor with a horn that ended with a Z. The top of his head had no covering, be it skin or hair, fully revealing a brain. **"Guess who's back?"**

Lord Zedd...has returned.

Mack and Andrew tensed. "Who is this guy? Where's Mr. Nealrod?" Mack asked his dad, who stared at Zedd with wide eyes.

"It can't be…" Andrew muttered.

**"Hehe..." **Zedd chuckled as he looked at his hands. Spreading his arms out, Zedd took a deep breath. **"Ah! It's so good to back!"**

All the workers and archeologists shouted in fear at Zedd's appearance, running away. The only ones left were Mack and Andrew. "Who are you?! Where's Mr. Nealrod?!" Mack demanded.

Turning to the two, Zedd scoffed. **"That fool is no longer around! I'm in control of this body from now on! As for who I am, I'm Lord Zedd! Your new ruler!"** Holding a hand out, lightning gathered in it, before in a flash, his old staff appeared, the Z tip glowing with power. **"Now...bow!" **Pointing the staff at the two, a blast of lightning shot out.

Eyes widening, the father and son braced themselves as the blast struck around them. The force blasted them backwards.

Landing on their backs, the two groaned as Zedd jumped out of the hole. **"I love a good comeback, and this time...no one will stop me!"**

Getting up, Mack and Andrew stared at the being in front of them. "Not good." Mack said.

"You said it." Andrew agreed. He looked at his son. "Things could get rocky. Here." Reaching into his pocket, he took something out, handing it to Mack. Seeing what it was, Mack's eyes widened, seeing the Overdrive Tracker. He looked at his dad. "I always keep one with me. Just in case. Take it."

Narrowing his eyes in determination, Mack nodded. Grabbing it, he stepped up as Andrew backed away. Zedd stood there, watching curiously. "It's Morphin Time!" Mack called out, holding the Morpher up as it spun in his hand. Gripping it, he flipped the phone open, pressing the morph button. "Overdrive, Accelerate!" Holding his arm out, he ran the tracker's wheel along it, spinning the wheel. Holding the tracker out, the phone projected a hologram screen appeared in front of him, holding the states of his Ranger suit and gear. Holding his arms out, his ranger suit formed over him, helmet included. The lights in his helmet flashed on, as his morphing sequence finished.

**"A Power Ranger?"** Zedd asked, a hint of surprise in his voice, before he chuckled darkly. **"This _is _a good day! You will be the first of many Rangers I will destroy!"**

"We'll see about that!" Mack, the Red Overdrive Ranger, stated. He charged at Zedd, throwing a punch. Zedd batted the arm away easily, before slapping his hand against the ranger's chest. The force behind it sent him flying. "Woah!" Landing on his feet with a stagger, Mack quickly straightened up. "I'm not done yet! Drive Lance!" He said, summoning his weapon.

**"Alright then, come on! I could use the work out!"** Zedd said, charging forward. Mack met his charge and clashed his lance against Zedd's. Holding the clash for a moment, Mack grunted as he found it hard to hold against Zedd, and instead felt himself being pushed back. Lifting his leg, he kicked Zedd in the chest, using it as a platform to leap off to land a bit away.

Turning his lance to Blade Mode as a blade slid out from the tip, Mack twirled it around him, before leaping forward. Thrusting his lance, it clashed against Zedd in a shower of sparks. However, the attacked did no damage, as Zedd grabbed the tip of the lance, before tossing it, and Mack away like nothing.

Mack landed on his back roughly, but quickly got up and jumped away as Zedd landed where he laid. **"Try not to die too soon, Ranger!"**

"This guy's about as tough as Flurious." The Red Ranger muttered. "Drive Defender!" Taking out his blaster, Mack fired at Zedd, who used his staff to deflect the blasts. Switching it to Sword Mode, Mack charged, attacking with both staff and sword. Zedd began deflecting the blows with great skill. Dodging a slash, Zedd slashed at Mack, hitting him across the chest.

"Gah!" Mack cried, before a second slash was delivered, sending him back. Rolling, Mack stopped himself, holding his smoking chest.

**"Is this really all you have, Ranger? Pathetic!"**

Groaning, Mack stood up. "I'm not done yet!" Putting the Drive Defender away, he held his lance up, spinning it around as the blade began glowing. "Hiyah!" Stabbing the blade into the ground in front of him, a trail of explosions and power shot out towards Zedd. It hit him, hiding the monster from view in a shower of sparks and dust. Standing straight, Mack watched the dust cloud to see if he had won.

Suddenly, a blast shot out of the smoke, hitting Mack. "GAH!" With an explosion, the Red Overdrive Ranger was blasted backwards. Crashing on the floor, his ranger form vanished. He groaned in pain, too weak to get up.

**"Hahaha!" **The smoke cleared, revealing a perfectly unharmed Zedd. **"Looks like I'm still as powerful as ever!"**

"Mack!" Andrew called in worry, coming out of his hiding spot as he ran towards his son. Making it to his side, he looked at his son in concern. "Hold still! You're hurt!"

Mack groaned. "At least...now I know how real pain feels."

Zedd chuckled as he approached the two, his staff glowing. **"Now, to finish you off! I'll hang you helmet on top of my throne room when I take over this planet!"** He said. Glaring at him, Andrew stood protectively in front of his son.

"I won't let you hurt my son!"

Zedd scoffed. **"Then you shall perish first!"** He said, holding his staff up. Before he could destroy the two, however, a flash of light appeared in front of the two humans, forcing Zedd to step back.

Once the light vanished, a woman in a white robe stood in between him and the humans.

**"Rita!"** Zedd shouted in surprise.

Rita frowned as she started at the form that was her husband, before glaring. "I knew I felt a great disturbance. So, you are back, Zedd. Where is my husband?!" She demanded.

Zedd chuckled. **"I'm afraid dear old Freddy is gone, and never coming back!"**

"I don't believe that! I can still sense him, locked deep within you! I'll free him, I promise you that!" Rita proclaimed.

**"We'll see about that!"** Zedd said, shooting a blast at Rita. Holding her arms out, Rita made a shield that blocked the blast. Lowering it, she countered with her own blast. Holding his staff out, Zedd used it to block the blast. The blast pushed against him, as Zedd struggled to hold on. With an explosion, Zedd was sent back.

Loosening her stance, Rita frowned at Zedd as Mack and Andrew stood up behind her. "It's over, Zedd! I want my husband back, and I will make sure you are forever sealed away!

Growling in anger, Zedd got to his feet, his visor glowing red in anger. **"Never! I will not be sealed into that pathetic form ever again!"** He declared, getting up. A violet glow surrounded him and his staff. **"Mark my words, this universe shall tremble before my power! I shall return!"**

"No!"

Before Rita could stop Zedd, he vanished in a violet flash, leaving the three in the empty site. Rita frowned in great worry, not only for Zedd's return, but also the danger her husband could be in.

"Um, excuse me." Andrew called, getting her attention. She turned to him. "Mind explaining what's going on?" He asked.

Rita sighed. "I'm afraid an old evil has returned, perhaps the greatest this world has ever witnessed before, stronger than ever thanks to the Dark Crystal's power. Not only is this planet in danger, but if Zedd is not stopped soon, the whole Universe."

* * *

**And there you have it, the official ending of the prologue.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**The setting of this story takes place during the events of Megaforce. Old Rangers and figures will be making appearances.**

**1) I gave Zedd's human half the name "Fred", for no specific reason that it sounded close to the original. The last name, on the other hand, is a homage to _Edwin__ Neal_, Lord Zedd's suit actor in the show, and _Robert Axelrod_, who did Zedd's voice.**

**2) For those who might not know, Lady Fienna is Rita's mother in the _Boom! Studios Power Rangers! _Comics. In it, she was tricked by Rita and used to power the Dragon Power Coin. She is presumably dead (though it is stated that her spirit lives on in the Dagon Shield) but for this story, she is alive and well.**

**3) Yeah, Thrax - who is the son of Rita and Zedd, appearing in the _Power Rangers Operation Overdrive "Once a Ranger"_ special - ...does not exist in this story. His placement would be very strange and complicated, as his birth would be _AFTER_ his parents were reformed, but given his appearance...yeah. So, no Thrax.**

**Until next time.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
